Dear Bakura, I bleed for you, Your love Ryou
by your-baby-girl1098
Summary: Ryou is scared about wanting a more serious relationship with Bakura, and Bakura is scared to ask one question that could change everything... R&R please? ALSO PLEASE I HAVE WARNED IT IS A SONG FIC MEANING LYRICS FOR THE PAIRING, THANK YOU FROM YOUR AUTHOR! PLease do not, i will repeat do not report me. there art lots of these on here...


_**OKAY HERE IS THE BAKURAxRYOU ONE-SHOT, I SO DESIRE TOO PUT ON HERE. TO TENDERSHIPpiNG FANS HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AND II WILL ALSO KEEP OPEN REQUEST IF YOU HAVE ONE I DO AL OT OF ONE-SHOTS THANKS TO SOME GOOD FRIENDS. I WILL HAVE NO BETA-READER THIS TIME SO ANY MISTAKES OR ERRORS JUST TELL ME AND I'LL FIX THEM FOR YOU. **_

_**RYOU : SHE OWN NOTHING OF YUGIOH**__**BUT IF SHE DID SHE LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF MINUTE OF THE YAOI FILLED ANIME.**_

_**BAKURA : YES IT WOULD INDEED HAVE TO MUCH YAOI FOR MY TASTE SO, ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE MADAM**_

_**GILL: HERE YOU GO BLEEDING LOVE BY LEONA LEWIS, IS THE SONG FOR THIS LOVELY COUPLE. AND NO I DID NOT CHOOSE THE SONG BECAUSE SHE BRITISH.**_

* * *

" Ryou where are you? Ryo where are you? Come on Ryou Please come out!" Bakura shouted out to his love, who couldn't be found. Bakura really did love him more than Ryou himself realized.

* * *

Ryou ran for the bus stop to the airport. he really wanted to get away from Bakura. He really did Love the man, but he didn't really know how to say it to him without getting hurt. he heard a faint call of his name. But he kept on going. Pushing And Pushing. Getting to the air port was his main priority.

* * *

Bakura used his Milleneium Necklace to track him. he found Ryou hunched over in pain. he quickly realized he was bleeding from god knows where but he was bleeding out so, Bakura had to hurry.

* * *

Ryou was just about to the stop when he was pulled into park. It was young girl the age about 15-16 she didn't seem hurt or pained so he asked " Are you alright little one?" She she shock her head yes Then asked " What might be the problem?" She looked up into his Chocolate brown eyes and said " You stole Bakura away. So you can't live and I want you to die!" she yelled the last part. Ryou Looked stunned He never knew Bakura liked girls he always hung out with him or Marik, Never this young lady that he knew of. He then said " I have no clue what your talking about lady but your never around Kura when i am or Marik for that matter so please tell who you are?

* * *

Bakura carried him from Domino Park to Domino Hospital in a matter of minutes. Ryou gurggled blood all the way to the hospital about loving someone but Bakura couldn't quite tell whos name it was he was saying. But he was trying to save his life. Then a docter saw the blood on the floor and came a running to Poor Ryou. the Doctor made Bakura put him down so they could check vitals.

* * *

Ryou was trying to see but he couldn't see anything but White. Bakura was sent to the waiting room and he called the gang to come see him. They all arrived after 10 minutes. Yugi balled, Joey punched a wall or two, and Malik almost opened a portal to the Shadow Realm for the young lady who did this hanis act. As for Yami, Marik, Seto, and Bakura. Yami soathed Yugi, Marik and Bakura agreeing with Malik on the idea of a portal, Seto was trying to calm his puppy.

* * *

Ryou finally opened his eyes. Bakura really felt happy when Ryou awoke. Everyone really jumped for joy when he did awake. Bakura was all over him with questions of the sort : how did this happen? where were you going? where did you go? and many more after those.

* * *

Ryou couldn't believe the worry he got. Yugi squished him with hugges, Joey gave him a good squeeze to, Malik almost died of shock of waking so soon. It really scared Bakura and Marik because they started the portal plan.

* * *

Ryou always loved Bakura and Vice Versa. And they started relizeing it. Then Yugi bumped into Bakura "accidenttly" causing him to kiss Little Ryou full on the lips in true pure love. Yugi giggled And Joey snickerd Malik On the other hand just sighed in happiness and content. They finally broke after ten or so minutes. And then Ryou asked " Bakura Do You Really Love Me?" He anwered " Yes Ryou and i always will so Please marry me?" his eyes showed pure love and hope, as Ryou's teared up at the edges and he answered " YES, YES, YES!"

* * *

_**Gill- So here is my tendershipping one-shot Hope you enjoy it. Cause I Love this shipping. It is a very cute, and sweet couple!**_

_**Ryou- She would also like to thank a few people for telling her story : The Puzzleshipping one : she fixed is and it is very sweet. Me, and Kura dear are mentioned.**_

_**Kura-Boo - Yes, and Gill my name is wrong...**_

_**Gill - No its not, I call you that all the time. My dear sadist of a muse.**_

_**Ryou - She does, and please R&R! * watches a Bakura chases her with a knife ***_

_**Kura-Boo - I will kill you!**_


End file.
